utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Panda
Buzz Panda (ばずぱんだ), known professionally as Kikuchi Ryota (キクチリョウタ, Ryota Kikuchi), is a singer-songwriter and with a soft, calming, mid-range voice. He is known for covering songs with acoustic guitar arrangements, which tend to add a boy-next-door sort of feel. While he is well-known for his acoustic covers, the vast majority of his original songs also have solely acoustic arrangements - as such, some of his original songs, especially "Blue", are fairly popular among aspiring guitarists. He occasionally provides off vocals of his acoustic arrangements for other utaite to use, some of which can be found on his Piapro. He is good friends with other indie musicians such as Oshiba Hiroki (also known on NND as the composer Moja/もじゃ) and shoikeue, and often performs at concerts with them. As　Kikuchi Ryota, he has released 4 mini albums to date. At the time of their initial release, all of his albums were released independently, and were only available through mail order. On March 1, 2013, he announced that he had signed a record deal with the indie label Strobe Music. In the same announcement, he stated that he was working on a new mini album (later revealed to be titled "Blue"), and that his previous albums will be re-released and available for sale on the Strobe Music website.March 1, 2013 Tumblr post Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # The Waltz of Anomalies (Released on September 28, 2011) # (Released on November 07, 2012) # (I'M)HOME e.p ( 's album) (Released on August 07, 2013) List of Covered Songs -two-step remix- (2009.12.25) # "Starduster" (2010.01.09) (Taken down on NND) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Things That Will Never Change) -Acoustic ver.- (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo main theme) (2010.02.14) # "girlfriend" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.03.07) # "Alice" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Buzz Panda and Sukebe (2010.03.23) # "*tear*" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.04.16) # "Yukimine" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.05.02) # "Piano Lesson" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.05.28) # "Bye-Bye Lover" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.24) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.07.22) # "rain stops, good bye" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.08.27) # "Starduster" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.15) # "dot" -Acoustic ver.- (Hata Motohiro song) (2010.10.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Sayonara Midnight" -Live at Osaka Mrs. Dolphin ver.- (Oshiba Hiroki song) (2010.11.09) (YouTube only) # "Negaigoto" (Wishes) -Live At Osaka Mrs. Dolphin- (2010.11.09) (YouTube only) # "Super Nova" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.02.03) # "Kokoro no Te" (Hands of the Heart) (Original) (2011.03.14) (YouTube only) # "Vidro" (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "Itsuka no Hanashi" (Someday's Conversation) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YouTube only) # "Shin'on" (Heartbeat) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YouTube only) # "Bokura no Rhythm" (Our Rhythm) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YouTube only) # "Zutto Sono Mama" (Always, Like This) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YouTube only) # "Nijiiro no Oto" (Rainbow Sound) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YouTube only) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2011.07.16) # "Shin'on" (Heartbeat) (Original) (2011.11.19) (YouTube only) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.12.08) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.02.01) # "Hanare, Banare" (To Leave, And Separate) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.03.01) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) -Acoustic ver.- (Pikmin image song) (2012.04.18) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.27) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Young Literature Boy) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.23) # "Just Be Friends" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.09.21) # "Nee." (Hey.) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.02.06) # "Hikarabita Bus Hitotsu" (One Dried-Up Bus) (Yonezu Kenshi song) (2013.04.10) # "SKIRT" (Original with ) (2013.08.02) (YouTube only) # "Sayonara, Mata ne" (Original) (2013.08.09) (YouTube only) }} Discography Gallery |Buzzpanda.jpg|Buzz Panda, as seen in his user icon |Buzzpandatwitter2.jpg|Buzz Panda as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * He has stated that he doesn't mind either way whether his fans call him Buzz Panda or Kikuchi Ryota, citing his belief that what people call him doesn't change who he is or how he sings.March 1, 2013 Twitter status * He was born in Amagasaki, Hyogo Prefecture, and moved to Tokyo on his own in 2010 at the age of 18.Artist Page on Strobe MusicApril 26, 2013 interview with HMV Japan * He first got into music after joining the keion-bu (light music club) at his high school on a whim; and decided to pursue playing the guitar after watching his friend play electric guitar and thinking it looked "pretty cool". However, he was not the club's vocalist, and had never sung in public before being pushed to sing one verse of a song at a school festival. He describes his classmates as doing "a bit of a double take" in response.April 26, 2013 interview with HMV Japan * His favorite foods are dried yam snacks (芋ケンピ, imokenpi), and describes his consumption of them as an obsession.April 26, 2013 interview with HMV Japan * His favorite actress is Anne Hathaway, and considers her to be his "type". In addition, his current favorite song is her rendition of "I Dreamed a Dream" from the 2012 film version of Les Misérables.April 26, 2013 interview with HMV Japan * He is a big fan of the movie Toy Story; in fact, his name is derived from a combination of Buzz Lightyear (a character in the Toy Story franchise) and his panda phone charm.Artist Page on Strobe Music External Links * Artist Page on Strobe Music * Tumblr * Twitter * Myspace * Piapro * mixi community Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages Category:Professional Singers